Green Waves of Verdure
by Necrox
Summary: Oneshot of one my more notable hunts from months ago.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my character.

I woke up and got out of bed one morning, only to remember this was the day I had picked to try a different quest than normal. I stretched and put on my Ceanataur U armor and found my Onslaught Hammer. I added Sonic Bombs to my usual bag, ate a meal of Kirin Cheese and Goldenfish Brew, and left my house.

I walked across the village and found Nekoht at his normal spot. "Dual Green Plessy", I said before paying her. I then walked off to the old jungle. A few days later I arrived. I set off into the dense forest and then came to a river.

A green Plesioth stood by the water like an oversized green salmon and I unsheathed my hammer. I threw a paintball at it to get its attention and I started running towards it. It dived at me and I rolled out of the way before charging up a superpound. The Plesioth whipped itself around and tried to shoot a substance at me. After it left the Plesioth's mouth, I released my superpound and let it fall on the thing's mouth. It stuttered and shook its head before sprinting to the water. Along the way, its feet hit me and threw me to the side. I hit the ground hard and was sent rolling around for a bit. I got up to my feet and felt a bit dizzy and my head hurt so I drank a potion and proceeded further down the river to find the Plesioth.

I saw it swimming slowly in the water so I threw a Sonic Bomb to get it out and took cover as it furiously jumped out. It tried to hipcheck me, but I dodged, unsheathed my hammer, and began charging up another superpound. It tried to spit at me again, so I released the superpound on its head once again. It stuttered once again and then just stopped for a second, so I took this opportunity to run over to one of its big feet and nail out a triple pound. It started anxiously stepping and a white froth came out of its mouth and I knew it was angry. I couldn't run fast enough to avoid the following hipcheck and was thrown aside. I got up and drank a potion in time to see another Green Plesioth jump out of the water. My mind raced as I sprinted to the exit and I saw a wad of spit fly past me only inches away and I increased my efforts.

I raced around the corner and dropped my hands to my knees while panting. My heart was pounding, and I took a moment to calm myself down before heading back around the corner. I stayed in a crouch position to avoid detection and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the 2nd Plesioth jump back in the water and swim back down the river.

I sprinted out to the other one and it tried to spit at me again. I unsheathed my hammer and unleashed another triple pound on the beast's head. It went back into a raging frenzy and I sheathed my hammer and sprinted and dived, just avoiding another hipcheck. I got up and continued running to avoid the thing as it dove at me. I forced myself to keep my legs moving as I retreated back from the river and back to the trees. I realized I was trapped when I saw the Plesioth standing between me and the exits and watching my every move. I took out my hammer, wiped some sweat from my head, and started charging up a superpound as I ran towards the beast. It spat at me again, but I was at a bad angle to hit the head, so I smashed my hammer down on the thing's foot. It arched its body back for another hipcheck and I tried to roll away, but I was sent flying. A wave of pain hit as I hit the floor and I struggled to my feet. I took out a mega potion and drank it as the Plesioth dove back into the river. I threw a Sonic Bomb in and ran to the side as the thing dove out. I charged up a superpound and hit the Plesioth on the head and breathed a sigh of relief as it fell over dead. I carved off a few scales and a fin and looked up at the sun to see how much time I had left. I panicked when I realized I had significantly less to kill the one I hadn't even touched yet. I hurriedly stashed my carves and took off further down the river.

I saw the 2nd Plesioth swimming around and I threw a Sonic Bomb while quickly unsheathing my hammer. I immediately charged up a superpound and ran towards the Plesioth, regardless of the chance of getting hit. I smashed my hammer down on the thongs head and rolled to the side to avoid a projectile. My adrenaline was racing and my strategy became one of pure aggression to finish the quest. I unleashed a triple pound on its foot only to be hipchecked shortly after. I got up, drank a Mega Potion, and kept running to avoid the Plesioth as it dove at me. I charged up a superpound and immediately ran to the thing as it got up and released my superpound. I quickly sheathed my hammer and dived to avoid the hipcheck and got up to see the Plesioth frothing at the mouth with a furious expression on its face. I rolled to dodge an incoming projectile and ran to the Plesioth and unleashed a triple pound on one of its feet and was again thrown back by a hipcheck.

I hit the ground, and my head swam as my vision blurred. Every muscle screamed as I tried to get to my feet. I leaned on a nearby tree for support and got up with shaking legs. I spat blood and ran towards the Plesioth with much resistance from my body. It was getting dark fast and I knew it was now or never. I unsheathed the hammer and charged up a superpound and ran towards the Plesioth. I stepped aside of an incoming projectile and unleashed my hammer on the thing's head. It released a hipcheck with suprising haste and I was sent flying. The world went black when I hit the ground and I thought I was done. I heard the Plesioth's roar of victory and some urge not to let it win took control and I got up while spitting blood. I charged up my hammer for one last superpound and charged at the Plesioth while roaring in rage. It roared as well, and our crys of rage became one as I neared the beast. I unleashed my superpound and brought it down with all the strength I could muster and smashed the Plesioth's head, and watched mesmerized as it fell over dead. My vision was becoming very blurred, and I waved to the Guild balloon to signify the ending of my quest. He waved back with a thumb up to signify I had succeeded and I fell unconscious with a smile on my face.

First fic, please review. I really enjoyed writing the latter half and I hope you enjoyed it too.


End file.
